


Kunst, virkelighet og Gule Gardiner

by SansaTheBird



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drøm og virkelighet, Filming, Fluff, I alle univers, Kjærlighet ved første blikk, M/M, Romance
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaTheBird/pseuds/SansaTheBird
Summary: Isak finner en poster nede på Løkka en dag.En sånn svart og gul poster der NRK søker etter statister til sin nye kortfilm, muligheter for å tjene 500 spenn..Mikael er regissør, Sana er produsent, Vilde har bakt boller og Even spiller en av hovedrollene.Hva kan gå galt?





	1. Kutt!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Life imitates art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616293) by [SansaTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaTheBird/pseuds/SansaTheBird)



> Denne ficen er basert på LoveThem2121s fine billedkunst. Hun er en dyktig fotoredigerer og har laget bilder til flere bilder og kollager i anledning Skam Reverse Big Bang. Hun finnes på tumblr under navnet @mu-zi-light.
> 
> Har fått litt hjelp til plotutvikling av Liljesmoothie og Allieverwas, dessuten har de begge lest igjennom og forsikret meg om at ficen er trygg for publisering. Tusen takk til begge to for helt nødvendig støtte og hjelp ❤️❤️

“Julian?”  
Stemmen til Even er desperat, overbevisende, gjennomsyret av svinnende håp. Isak virvler så fort rundt at balansen henger i en tynn tråd. Der står han, Even, i åpningen ut til hallen med fingre som knuger om den store, gule gardina. Intense, blå øyne skyller over Isak, sveiper over hele han som om han er verdens åttende underverk. Et høyst uplanlagt, lavmælt sukk slipper ut mellom leppene hans; lyden av drømmer som splintres i bittesmå biter..

Kanskje det er fordi dette er siste gang at Isak tillater seg å arkivere enhver fornuftige tanke nederst, innerst der ingen kan se, kaste nøkkelen..  
Hva var det han skulle nå igjen?

“Ikke gå!” Det kjennes som ekte desperasjon når Even insisterer. Gir Isak stikkord om å handle, samme om det var hva han egentlig skulle eller ei.. Han tar et stort byks inn i Evens åpne armer og blir dratt inn i en altoppslukende omfavnelse. Even sin hånd knuger stadig det gule stoffet mellom fingrene, pakker det rundt dem og hyller dem et kort øyeblikk inn i sin egen kokong.

Han slipper først når Isak kan skyver han inn foran seg. Det kjennes ikke lenger interessant hvem som er der og hvorfor. Alt som eksisterer for Isak sin del er Even. Den varme pusten, de klare øynene.. Han registrerer knapt dunket når Even, som har rygget kraftig bakover, treffer veggen. Halvveis forvirra klynger Isak seg til han med en arm rundt halsen og en om nakken. Presser leppene deres mot hverandre til det nesten gjør vondt, mens fingrene griper fatt i håret hans. Gir alt og kysser han til han selv blir svimmel, søker svar fra hungrende lepper som grådig og slurvete ber om mer.

Even er trengt opp i hjørnet nå, men ser ut til å stortrives. Brummer så fornøyd at Isak våger å presse hele kroppen mot hans. Får svar i form av små, fornøyde sukk og en liten latter i øret.

Om det egentlig var planen, har Isak for lengst glemt. Hele han er redusert til dette, akkurat her og nå, oppglødd og utålmodig. Han svelger hardt når Even tar et fast grep rundt livet hans. Bråsnur dem rundt, så det er Isak som blir presset mot veggen mens Even legger henda på hver side av hodet hans. Trekker han til seg for nok et kyss.. Rått, inderlig uten å holde noe tilbake..

Det er overveldende, overbevisende, og Isak har nesten tatt skrittet inn i deres eget univers når den skingrende megafonstemmen til Mikael risser dype sår i virkeligheten.  
_Kutt, kutt, kutt!_  
Lyskastere slukner momentant, gjør det først vanskelig å skimte annet enn skygger i den sparsommelig opplyste entréen. Plutselig myldrer det av folk rundt dem. Gaffere, rekvisitører, jentene fra kostyme, kamerafolk.. Alt Isak ønsker seg er at tåka skal legge seg igjen og noen roper ut at de må ta opptaket på nytt..

Men ingenting i Mikaels brede glis tilsier at det kommer til å skje, så Isak støtter seg til veggen og hiver etter pusten, skotter bort på Even. Blanke, nesten glaserte blå øyne som møter hans et øyeblikk før Even slår blikket ned, bøyer hodet og som for å dekke over lett røde kinn og kyssehovne lepper.. Det har kommet noe forlegent over han igjen. Eller er det rett og slett avvisende?

Isak har mest lyst til å hikste høylytt, for dette er siste gang de er så nære hverandre, siste gang han får lov til å synke hen i de armene og kjenne leppene mot sine. En brøkdel av et sekund blir han grepet av trangen til å kaste seg om halsen på Even igjen, men det går ikke.

Det er slutt nå.

Even har allerede samlet sammen tingene sine og er på vei nedover trappa, ser seg ikke tilbake, ikke en gang et øyekast i hans retning, så Isak senker hodet og stirrer slukøret i gulvet.

Han får ikke være i fred lenge før Mikael kommer småløpende bort og setter et par skinnende, oppspilte øyne rett i Isak.  
“Herregud, det der var helt fantastisk!” erklærer han mens han gestikulerer entusiastisk med armene til kamerafolka at de skal pakke sammen. “Det skal gjøres klart til wrapfesten her nå..” sier han fraværende til dem mens han hyller Isak inn i en hjertelig klem.

“Jeg tar av meg hatten. Isak - hvor har du vært hele mitt profesjonelle liv? Og på så kort varsel?, Shit, dude!”  
“Takk!” Isak humrer forlegent. Mikael er en fin fyr, en ildsjel som snakker i konstante superlativer, det være seg om han er rasende eller overlykkelig.  
“Det der føltes bare.. Ja, det kjentes ekte, rett og slett!” Nå er han i hundre. “Du er klar for wrap-party, sant? Middag her igjen om..” han ser kjapt på klokka, “Du rekker å slappe av litt først, bor ikke du i nærheten? Maten serveres sju, i alle fall..”

Isak nikker, finner bagen sin under sko og jakker i garderoben og sniker seg vekk; bort fra settet for siste gang. Han kaster et blikk rundt seg og registrerer med et stikk av skuffelse at Even er forduftet før de fikk vekslet så mye som et ord, utveksla telefonnummer eller forsikret hverandre om at de kommer i kveld..

Det kjennes ugreit og som noe helt annet enn hva han ønska seg, men akkurat her og nå er det fint lite Isak kan gjøre. Han er sliten etter lange opptak, bekymra, misfornøyd med å ha gått glipp av Even; likevel lunter han duknakket ut den trange døra fra settet. Myser litt når sollyset treffer han rett i øynene og setter kursen hjemover.


	2. En poster nede på Løkka

_Hallo?_

Okei, ingen hjemme, digg!  
Så fort den avskallede, blå døra til leiligheten glir igjen bak Isak, kjenner han trettheten komme sigende. Han sparker av seg skoa og synker sammen på sofaen. Trekker over seg teppet som Linn har etterlatt i en tull midt blant putene. 

Det er kanskje ikke så rart at han er sliten. Jobben som skulle være en enkel tredagersgreie, har vært full rulle dag og natt i ei uke nå, annerledes og fullstendig utmattende.. Lite visste Isak at noe han trodde var en lettvint sak han gjorde mest for moro skyld kunne bli så krevende. Ante ikke hva han gikk til. 

Egentlig begynte det hele som en joke, en adspredelse i sommerferien. Gutta slumpet til å være hjemme samme helga, ingen familieferier eller hytteturer som holdt dem fra å møtes på Løkka. De satt ganske lenge på Parkteateret, kikka på folk og oppdaterte hverandre om ukene som var gått, men flere øl senere, mens de slentra nedover Thorvald Meyers gate, falt øynene til Mags altså på den der plakaten. Den hang halvveis sutta opp og avspist på en lyktestolpe, en svart poster med gule bokstaver merka NRK. Den etterlyste statister til ny kortfilm. 

Magnus hadde planene klare på flekken, ropte opp om hvor fett det ville vært hvis gutta gikk på audition sammen. Det hjalp ikke at Isak ikke hadde det minste lyst og Jonas trakk på det; _Det er på fredag, liksom.._  
De endte med å ta turen åkke som, om det skyldtes Magnus entusiasme eller Mahdis drøm om klekkelig betaling, vites ikke, men audition ble det. 

På Marienlyst lette de grundig før de fant noe som helst. Trodde en periode der at alt bare var fake. Gikk lenge litt ørkesløst rundt på utsiden av bygget før Jonas fikk øye på en bakdør med en bitteliten, tilforlatelig, hvit lapp. Med sprittusj på et provisorisk A4ark hadde en eller annen skrevet _Audition <3_, så lite og beskjedent at de var i tvil, men var de kommet så langt, kunne de like gjerne fortsette.. 

Isak lurer seriøst på om det var i det øyeblikket de dro i dørklinka at han trådte inn i en ny verden. Der inne var det var bekmørkt og skinnende lyst om hverandre. De stod på en scene, men salen var fullstendig mørklagt for dem. Lyskastere smilte ned fra taket og blindet dem for hva eller hvem som venta og studerte dem fra bak rampelyset. 

Tre jenter trådte inn fra siden. Håndhilste på hver og en av de som nå sto måpende på scenegulvet. Presenterte seg som Sana, Eva og Vilde. Vilde fniste og delte ut boller hun påsto hun hadde bakt selv. Hun snakket i ett kjør, mens de andre forholdt seg mer avventende i bakgrunnen. 

Først fikk alle sammen gruppeoppgaver med random folk. Oppgaver av typen Isak hata, og han gjorde egentlig ikke noe reelt forsøk på noe som helst. Derfor var det kanskje ekstra sjokkerende da han på et tidspunkt ble dratt til side av Sana. Hun skilta med at hun var en eller annen slags produksjonsleder, snakka om riktig casting og mente absolutt at Isak måtte hilse på regissøren. 

Det var første gang Isak så Mikael, og første gang han vekslet ord med Even, for Even var der også - lente seg over det lille bordet Mikael hadde rigga og kommenterte underveis. Isak er ikke engang sikker på hva som ble sagt og gjort når han tenker tilbake på de intense 20 minuttene, men han husker at han ble bedt om å lese replikker med Even, gjøre sitt beste for å spille keen på den diggeste mannen han noensinne hadde sett. Til og med Isak kunne klare det!

Det skulle være en statistjobb, en morsom avveksling i hverdagen, men bare en halvtime senere, mens gutta satt med hver sin øl og diskuterte auditionen, ringte Sana Bakkoush. Rollen som Julian Dahl var Isak sin om han ville ha den. Isak skulle spille en ung hjemmeboende student hvis mor brukte alt for mye penger på nettshopping av pynteputer, pledd og gardiner, og som falt ubehjelpelig for budet som leverte alle varene.

Tilbudet kom ut av det blå. Hva folka på settet så i han, var et mysterium. Men hvem sier vel nei til tre dagers jobb, 500 kroner dagen? Det var uansett midt i sommerferien, pappa var sein med å sette inn penger til husleia igjen og Eskild begynte å bli grinete. Så Isak takket ja, kunne ikke annet. 

Even og Mikael stod heftig engasjert i en diskusjon om detaljer da han troppa opp til første arbeidsdag på settet, og Isak fikk sjokk. Noen måtte ha supplert hjertet hans med kengurubatterier, for det dundra i dobbel fart, minst, så fort han fikk øye på Even. Isak huska han jo fra auditionen, men å se han der ute, med sola som reflekterte over ansiktet mens øynene var foksusert i dyp konsentrasjon, var noe helt annet, noe ekstra.

Fy faen, han var kjekk! 

Nå er det fredag og Isak føler det som de har filma et år, minst. Eller - følelsen som utkrystalliserer seg er kanskje fornemmelsen av å ha kjent Even lenge, mye mer enn en uke, sikkert alltid.. Alle blikkene de har delt, latter når opptak gikk galt, jubel over vellykkede scener, de stadige små berøringene, Even er en mester på dem.. Til å få det til å virke som.. 

Men nei, det må ha vært skuespillerkunst, ikke noe mer. Evens plutselige forsvinningsnummer etter sluttscenen i dag taler for seg! 

Isak ruller seg over på siden i sofaen og drar pleddet nesten helt over hodet. Tankene kretser stadig tilbake til de smilende, blå øynene som har holdt han i ånde i dagevis nå. Fake? Bare skuespill? Eller finnes det håp? Han klarer ikke helt å ikke dvele ved det siste, lar håpet rulle over seg på vei inn i drømmeland. 

I drømme blir pleddet til en varm menneskekropp der det omslutter han. Imøtekommende, nakne armer tvinner seg langsomt rundt hans egne, får han til å vri og strekke seg etter de kjærlige hendene. Han er naken, de er nakne sammen og hendene behandler han med lett, kjærlig ømhet. Stryker han over alt hvor det føles godt, og lar han utforske den glatte, porselensaktige huden som er presset mot hans egen. Alt her er digg, rolig, bare sanser og berøring.. Og over det hele, sultne blå øyne som følger hver bevegelse han gjør.. 

Akkurat sånn som det var, sånn han vil det skal være.. 

Når Isak våkner av mobilalarmen, er han halvveis i ørska. Lurer på hvorfor Even ikke ligger der, han ville jo.. Virkeligheten har meldt sin ankomst med høy sirene. Isak befinner seg ikke lenger i en film, ei heller en drøm. Han sjekker klokka på mobilen før han setter seg opp med et rykk. 

Faen, faen faen! Han er ute i seneste laget, risikerer å komme godt etter at middagen er i gang. Ørkesløst sender han Mikael en melding om å holde av plass, for han kan ikke dra på fest sånn her. Trenger sårt en dusj, nye klær og han trenger å roe seg. 

Det varme vannet bringer han mykt tilbake til virkeligheten, men Isak er ikke helt klar ennå. Han legger hodet bakover, får vannet til å snirkle seg over magen mens han såper seg inn med nærmeste fulle sjampoflaske. Gnir seg inn med såpe over brystet, under armene; og det begynner egentlig som skrubbing.. 

Men så glir fingrene over brystkassa og tankene melder seg på. Tanken om hvor digg det kunne være hvis det var Evens hender som fór over kroppen istedenfor hans egne. Mens Isak gnir såpe over magen og ned mot skrittet, ser han for seg de to, stående tett sammen her inne. Tar tak i de stive krøllene i skrittet og lugger hardt i dem før hånda glir ned på innsiden av lårene. Kjenner hvordan kuken våkner når han tenker seg at det er Even som gjør dette med han. Vokser i hånda mens han ser for seg Even som såper han inn, kiler han forsiktig og vandrer akkurat dit Isak vil ha hendene hans. 

Hans egen hånd farer over skaftet, gnir ekstra hardt mot undersiden og masserer lett med tommelen over hodet. Isak kjenner de klare dråpene fra han selv blande seg med vannet fra dusjen, gjøre alt glattere, takten raskere og den gode følelsen sterkere. 

En liten glødende kule samler seg i magen før den sildrer i alle retninger, ført med av vannet som renner i små bekker over han. Isak kan ikke for det, han stønner høylytt, spruter over sin egen hånd mens Evens navn glir over leppene hans. 

Han hadde aldri ment å bli så oppslukt, så lost, men shit - Even er så fin! Så jævlig digg! Han stønner igjen. Det bare kommer av seg selv, litt fordi det er godt, litt fordi han er flau. Lener hodet rødmende mot flisene i dusjen og roer pusten mens vannstrålene skyller bort sporene. Det var da voldsomt.. 

Isak vet at han ikke kan forvente noe som helst. Ja, Even og han funker som smør på skjermen, og det er ikke fritt for at Isak selv kjenner et par sommerfugler lette et sted i magen når Even kommer inn i rommet.. Ja, han har fått noen blikk som får han selv til å stamme frem neste replikk og Mikael til å klappe i begeistring over ektheten.. 

Det er bare det at alt de liksom har gjort _nesten_ alltid foregår i karakter.. Isak har hørt at det er vanlig for skuespillere å la seg rive litt med av en rolle, så grunnen kan jo bare være det? Herregud - fyren er dritkjekk. Kan helt sikkert få akkurat hvem han vil. Hvorfor skulle han velge Isak, liksom? 

Isak har kanskje ikke sjans, men han må prøve! Magnus snakker ustanselig om at Isak har game, og det er ikke akkurat så han har noe å tape. Magnus ville sagt _go for it_ , Eskild også. Mulig det er deres stemmer han har i bakhodet når han bestemmer seg for å gi det et forsøk, et siste vinn eller forsvinn. Hvis Even kommer, da..

Han er ekstra nøye med sveisen. Tar på seg en helt ny bokser, bare for å være sikker på at den er ren, velger buksa som Eskild mener han ser fullstendig _adorabelle_ ut i og skjorta som Noora påstår matcher øynene hans. Låner til og med en dæsj av etterbarberingsvannet til Eskild. 

Og aller viktigst: når han går ut døra er han selvfølgelig ikke nervøs! No way!  
Isak er helt rolig, han..


	3. I dette universet

Mikael har holdt av holdt av plass!

Og det er ikke hvilken plass som helst. Isaks mage tar en ekstra omdreining når han blir ledet bort til enden av bordet.  
“Hei,” Even ser kjapt opp, hvisker hest, nesten stakkato. De sitter klint inntil hverandre, for bordet er trangt. Skulder ved skulder, lår mot lår. Pulsen hamrer så hardt gjennom kroppen på Isak at han er villig til å sette penger på at Even kjenner hvert slag; hører dem, til og med.

Lufta er tett og det omgjorte filmsettet egentlig litt lite for en så stor fest. Fra taket henger fargerike heliumballonger og bordet er pynta med glitrende sommerfugler. Lite minner om scenen de forlot samme ettermiddag. Praten rundt bordet går uavlatelig.

Dette er en kveld for mimring og avslutning og folk har mye å snakke om. Isak er mer opptatt av gå i loop mellom mislykkede forsøk på å få i seg mat og kaste stjålne blikk bort på Even samtidig. De har de sittet taust side om side siden han kom, og Isak aner ikke hvordan han skal tolke stillheten, den er liksom helt ny for han. Han hadde et forsett om å gå hardt ut, være offensiv, stille Even til veggs, men akkurat nå aner han ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av noen ting. Stemme, hender, føtter, hode - alt er til overs.

Det beste ville sikkert vært å snakke om noe skikkelig smart eller spennende, helst imponere litt.. Men hodet forblir blankt, og isteden sloss han mot en sverm gresshopper som synes å ha tatt bolig i magen hans for øyeblikket. Even sier ikke noe han heller, sitter mest og pirker i maten sin som om han nettopp hadde fått beskjed om at hunden hans var død eller noe.. 

Gutta fra settet begynner å bli godbrisne. Fullt mulig de kommer rett fra vors, for Adam, som spilte storebroren hans i filmen, drar noen drøye historier om nye og gamle kolleger, godt hjulpet og supplert av Yousef og Mutta. Isak aner knapt hvem noen er, men forsøker å le på de rette stedene.  
Det må da være mulig å komme på noe å si? Til Even? Alt ligger til rette for han nå, men Isak kjenner seg mest som en eremittkreps, og skallet hans, det er i ferd med å gro igjen..

Han kommer ingen vei med magen full av gresshopper og armer og bein som lystrer dårligere enn halvstørkna gelé, så han tar en stor slurk øl i håp om at det egentlig er Mirakulix styredrikk, svelger kontant og prøver å møte blikket til Even med et skjelvent smil.

Han sitter midt i smørøyet egentlig, mange bra folk på plassene rundt han. Sana, for eksempel, høyst involvert både i produksjon og casting. Henta han hjemme og kjørte han til location første dagen. Det var da hun fortalte at dette er Mikaels første kortfilm. Hun har visst jobba med han før og vet at han egentlig er dritnervøs, at det handler om fast jobb i NRK..

“Er du fornøyd med byttet, da” spør hun Mikael nå. “Nå som alt er filma, mener jeg.”  
Mikael ser bare rart på henne, himler med øynene når hun nikker mot Isak.  
“Sana..” begynner han advarende, men hun bare fortsetter.  
“Jeg mener - det ble jo mye bedre! Legg inn en skeiv historie, og du har det lille forbudte elementet som folk digger, liksom!”  
“Ja, sikkert..” Mikael stirrer furtent ned i bordet og virker ikke som han har lyst til å si så mye. Isak skjønner egentlig ikke en dritt av hva de snakker om.

“Hva mener du?” får han endelig spurt når samtalen går i stå. Even ser alle andre veier enn på Isak, og Mikael stønner høylytt, noe som gir Sana vann på mølla.  
“Visste du ikke at rollefiguren din opprinnelig var ei dame?” Hun smiler lurt. “Hun var casta og alt, helt til hun trakk seg på flekken.. Ingen vet vel helt hvorfor.. Eller hva, Mikael?”

Mikael kremter delvis bekreftende, ser ut som han har bestemt seg for å ta grep, overtar roret.  
“Ja, det stemmer. Vi hadde jævlig kort tid på oss. Det var totalt krise!” Han rister oppgitt på hodet og smiler til Isak. “Men så fikk vi øye på deg, da..”  
“Hæ?” Isak ser forvirra fra den ene til den andre, og litt overraskende er det Even som nikker bekreftende denne gangen, selv om han fortsetter å stirre ned i maten sin.

“Julia Dahl ble Julian ganske kjapt der, for å si det sånn.. Først var storyen en litt sånn klassisk romanse, finne en kjæreste fra et helt annet sjikt av samfunnet - tenk West Side Story, eventyrene om Askeladden og sånt. Så det var ikke en stor endring egentlig, men det ble sykt mye kulere sånn her... Even sitt forslag, faktisk.” Det siste kommer som en ettertanke, og Isak er en hårsbredd unna å sette ølen i halsen.

Plutselig blir stolen ved siden av han dratt ut med en skrapende lyd. Even reiser seg resolutt, virvler rundt og marsjerer ut døra, forsvinner ut i den etterhvert mørke sensommerkvelden, ingen jakke en gang.. Alt Isak har merka på forhånd var at han snappet etter pusten et par ganger.  
“Hva faen skjedde nå?” Mutta ser forbløffet mot døra. Spør for dem alle, for ingen ser ut til å skjønne helt hva som var greia.  
“Nei, det bare.. Alltid trist å avslutte og sånt, kanskje” forsøker Mikael å dekke over, men det er noe mer. Isak er sikker på det.

Kanskje dette er sjansen han har venta på? Han klarer ikke dy seg, snur seg mot Sana og Mikael og spør med blikket.  
“Bør ikke noen? Skal jeg..?” Okei, ordene stokker seg litt, men det får duge. De forstår tydeligvis hva han mener, for begge nikker sakte. Sana smiler faktisk til og med.

_Even sitt forslag! Even sitt forslag? Hva faen?_

Isak reiser seg, prøver å innbille seg selv at han er fullstendig rolig, og går behersket ut døra.  
Det er nå eller aldri!

Even står rett utenfor og lener seg mot veggen, stirrer ut i det fjerne. Han skvetter litt når Isak kommer ut.  
“Halla!” So far so good, i det minste klarer Isak å få fram et ord, det er en start.  
“Halla,” Even vil liksom ikke se direkte på han, men faktisk virker han mye mer usikker enn avvisende, så Isak tar sats.

“Jeg.. Du stakk? Før i dag, altså? Ikke nå.. Eller, egentlig nå også, men..” Han hører at ordflommen er utstukturert og dustete, men det får bare være. Til hans overraskelse er ikke Even noe særlig mer sammenhengende.  
“Det ble bare.. Jeg visste ikke om du, eller jeg tenkte, da..” Han stopper seg. Blir stående og betrakte Isak med underfundig interesse. Øynene lyser mot han, litt beskjedent, men ivrige nå, mer som han har vært hele uka.

Det virker som han venter på at at Isak skal si noe, og Isak burde sikkert det.. Men det funker ikke! Han får ikke fram et ord så han tar et skritt nærmere isteden. Stiller seg så nære at Even umulig kan overse han, så nært at pusten til Even kjennes svakt over håret hans.

Uttrykket som dukker opp i de skinnende, blå øynene er umulig å misforstå. Isak kjenner det helt ut i fingerspissene. Varmen fra huden, den jevne pusten over leppene hans.. Hvordan de umiskjennelig beveger seg nærmere og nærmere hverandre. Automatisk skiller Isak leppene, trekker et siste skarpt åndedrag før de møtes. Før alt virvler rundt i en eksplosjon av gatelys, skinnende farger og den der smaken.. Den Isak har dannet et avhengighetsforhold til de siste dagene..

Bare at denne gangen står det ikke i manus.

Isak vet ikke om det var han eller Even som startet det hele, men han vet at hjertet galopperer for førstepremien akkurat nå. Fingrene hans krummer seg rundt nakken på Even, holder seg fast som om hele hans eksistens berodde på det. Det prikker i fingrene, banker i brystet og tindrer i tærne, og resten av denne festen kan være det samme for alt Isak bryr seg..  
Dette er på en og samme tid det skumleste og diggeste Isak noensinne har gjort. Et stenk av panikk farer gjennom han der de står. Hva skjer, egentlig? Tenk om det kommer noen?

Isak aner ikke hvor motet kommer fra, kanskje fra kysset de nettopp delte?  
“Hva er klokka?” Av alle teite ting han kunne si, ble det altså dette.  
“Klokka? Seriøst?” Even ser litt clueless på han, litt omtåket, akkurat som etter opptaket før idag. Han drar Isak i venstrearmen, smiler når han sjekker Isaks eget armbåndsur.. Cringe!  
“Den er 21:21,” svarer han så med et halvsmil før de blir stående og bore øynene i hverandre igjen.  
“Kom igjen, vi stikker!” Isak tar tak i hånda til Even. Handler litt på kanten av hva han egentlig våger når han drar Even etter seg, leder han ut og vekk fra festen. Hva skal de være der etter?

Det er ikke langt til kollektivet, og Even følger han uten å mukke. Ord kjennes overflødige. Hendene deres i hverandres snakker sitt eget språk i hvordan de stryker over knoker og langs håndflater. Og det taler for seg selv når Even presser Isak mot inngangsdøra mens han leter etter nøkkelen, tigger om flere kyss, gjør han ukonsentrert og slurvete når han skal låse opp..

Det er ingen hjemme og halvveis i tåka får Isak dratt med seg Even inn på rommet. Han burde kanskje være nervøs, de har ikke sagt nok, ikke avklart noe som helst, men det er ikke plass til nervøsitet eller forlegenhet her inne. Han er knapt i stand til å forstå at det virkelig hender, at det er Even som er her inne sammen med han, som mer eller mindre kaster seg over han med et sånt helt nødvendig hastverk..

Men det er noe mer der også.. En oppmerksomhet i hver bevegelse som Isak ikke hadde forventa. Som om Even er i ferd med å åpne en etterlengtet gave eller noe, forsiktig og utålmodig i samme håndvending. Ser han inn i øynene og ber om lov hele veien. Isak gjør sitt beste for å henge med.

Før han er helt klar over hva som er i ferd med å skje, ligger han avkledd på senga. Even ruver over han, står på knærne og sluker han med blikket. Nesten som i filmen, nesten som i drømmen.. Isak bader i det blikket. Nyter det.

Helt til Even bøyer seg ned og snuser langs innsiden av lårene hans, begraver hodet der nede og lar nese, kinn og lepper stryke over den harde, spente kuken som hviler mot magen hans. Isak reiser litt på hodet, ser hvordan han dytter borti den med nesa, kjenner pusten på seg og hører små sukk som sender skjelvinger gjennom hele han.

Han murrer fornøyd og flytter hånda rundt nakken til Even. Forsiktig, med lette kilende bevegelser, vil ha han til å se opp. Blikket som møter han er så nakent og fullt av opphisselse at Isak lurer på hvordan han noensinne kunne tro at dette var noe å tvile på. Blir nødt til å trekke Even opp til seg for et ordentlig kyss.. Et langt et, av typen som kjennes helt ut i hårrøttene.

Even ser på han nesten med ulvehunger nå, mens han vrenger av seg sine egne klær. Isak blir et øyeblikk opptatt av å stirre fascinert på den nakne kroppen foran seg, helt til han kjenner han et mylder av fjærlette,berøringer over brystkassa si. De sirkler han inn og klemmer lett om brystvortene, får ham til å klynke og spenne seg oppover.

Even lar lepper og tunge overta mens hånda hans jobber seg nedover. Isak sprer lårene nå, klarer nesten ikke vente på alt han håper vil komme. Og han får det som han vil, en myk hånd glir forsiktig inn mellom bena hans. Kjennes som den er over alt, koser, stryker langs lysken, over pungen, får Isak til å presse seg mot den, til å hige etter ennå mer berøring.

Så blir all oppmerksomhet overført til den spente, harde kuken hans. Even studerer den med sultent blikk og svelger hardt. Blåser lett over den så den rykker til før tungespissen smyger seg rundt og oppover langs skaftet. Smaker, slikker i seg de klare, perlende dråpene som allerede var på vandring nedover. Åh.. Herregud! Det er nesten ikke til å holde ut! Isak kjenner alle tanker bare fare av gårde. Alt fokus er på leppene som omslutter han, tunga, rytmen, pikken som presser inn mellom alt det varme og glatte der inne.

Tær og fingre krøller seg, vrir seg mens Isak roper ut, kaster hodet bakover. Han burde sikkert gitt en advarsel, men klarer ikke helt å forme ord. Forsøker å legge hånda i det myke håret igjen som for å si ifra, men Even bare fortsetter å suge han, fortsetter å ta på ham over alt.

Det flimrer for øynene på Isak. Dirrende skjelvinger farer gjennom han mens han spruter ukontrollert, blir tatt fullstendig imot av Even. Han rir høyt og lenge på en bølge av gode følelser, helt til kroppen ikke orker mer, helt til han synker litt dypere ned i madrassen av seg selv. Kjenner tilfreds tindring overta etter opphisselsen. Blir kysset vått og sultent, smaker seg selv i det kysset.

Men Even stopper ikke. Han kikker andpustent opp på Isak skinnende øyne, rødflammede kinn og tung pust. Det finnes null hint av kontroll i det blikket, bare råskap, bare lyst.

Han gnir pikken intenst mot låret til Isak, griper tak rundt hofta hans, og Isak vil egentlig bare hjelpe til. Vinkelen er vond og han når ikke helt fram, så isteden legger han armene rundt rumpa til Even, vrir litt på dem, gjør det lettere å støte mot den mykeste delen av låret, noe Even er snar til å benytte seg av. Stønner høyt når han kjenner at det funker.

Isak klemmer og stryker varsomt over rumpa hans. Søker seg målbevisst mot kløfta, synker ned i den med fingrene. Kjenner seg nesten stolt når Even løfter hodet og belønner ham med et blikk som er så lost og fullt av og beundring at hjertet til Isak hoppet over et par slag

Skjelvingene bølger gjennom hele Even mens Isak presser kroppen hans mot sin. Nyter de små hikstene han lager og hvordan han til slutt må gjemme hodet mot brystkassa hans. Kjenner hvordan kuken som er presset mot låret hans rykker til igjen og igjen mens varmt cum flyter over det og Even synker sammen i armene hans.

De blir liggende sånn en stund. Fremdeles uten ord, men denne gangen stresser ikke stillheten Isak så veldig. De har liksom funnet litt ut av det nå, selv om de ikke har snakket sammen. Even drar tommelen opp og ned langs armen hans. Stopper interessert opp vet et nesten usynlig, litt nuppete blåmerke og lar tommelen gli over det.

“Isak?” Stemmen er full av spørsmålstegn. Han løfter hodet og kikker med spørrende øyne, så usikker ut at Isak bare kan smile tilbake. Vil liksom ikke at Even skal lure på noe.  
“Ja?”  
“Jeg.. Vi..” Even stotrer litt, kremter og tar sats. “Dette her..” Han peker mellom dem før han fortsetter. “Du, det var ikke helt meningen, ikke egentlig.” Han borer hodet ned i puta som om han ikke våger å se reaksjonen.

Isak kjenner det knyter seg i magen. Blir han ditcha nå? Er det nå Even forteller han at det var kult så lenge det varte, at han har kjæreste eller hund eller tretten barn og ikke trenger Isak? At dette universet ikke passer for dem? Faen! Isak kniper øynene igjen, stålsetter seg.. Vet han burde avklart dette på forhånd, men..

Even famler videre, virker i grunnen ikke som han har tenkt å gå noe sted med det først.  
“Jeg har liksom lyst til.. Å bli kjent, kanskje? Å gjøre det ordentlig?” Han trekker pusten skarpt inn. “Det her blir liksom feil rekkefølge, og..”

Isak klemmer leppene sammen. Aller mest for ikke å slippe ut noen av de sommerfuglene som prøver å rømme mageregionen akkurat nå. Enorm lettelse får en liten, totalt upassende latter til å unnslippe. En han absolutt ikke hadde kontroll på, men som får Even til å løfte hodet og se forvirret på han. Shit, tenk om Even tror.. Bare kontant innrømmelse hjelper nå, så Isak tar sats.

“Jeg.. Du kan jo bare bli her, da? For jeg vil det jeg også!” Det er sikkert klønete formulert, men Isak er ikke helt sammenhengende akkurat nå. Egentlig lurer han på hvilken virkelighet han har snublet over og hvilken drøm han er i, hvilket univers.  
“Kan jeg det?” Er smil brer seg over hele ansiktet til Even.  
“Du kan det!” Isak sukker, legger armen sin godt rundt Even og løfter hodet litt for å møte han i et nytt kyss.

Det er på ekte det her. Sånn virkelig, ordentlig på ekte - i dette universet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg elsker tilbakemeldinger, kudos og kommentarer.  
> Blir alltid både letta og glad om du har tid til å legge igjen noen ord ❤️


End file.
